


Some Apologies Go Nowhere

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, angry shuichi saihara, but he needs one notheless, he doesn't really deserve one, i sorry ;-;, kokichi is probably ooc, shuichi is probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: After the fourth trial, Kokichi tries to apologize to Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Some Apologies Go Nowhere

Kokichi took a breath as he got back to his room. That trial...hadn’t gone as planned. 

When Shuichi had lied effortlessly like that, and even the person who had been able to prove him wrong believe him, he just lashed out.

The plan had been to let Gonta win, to have it so it wasn’t fun for the people watching anymore. To end this game that they had all been trapped in.

And his plan to have everyone rely on Shumai backfired at that moment, all of them believing him full-heartedly instead of questioning him. It’s a good thing he wasn’t the blackened otherwise they all would have been doomed.

Despite the fact that Shumai had been able to handle it, Kokichi couldn’t shake the feeling that he should apologize to him. 

It was clear that he had bad anxiety after all, which is why Kokichi had tried to separate Shuichi from Kaito, who ironically ended up being a suspect, to try to make him break down.

Anyone could tell Shuichi was doing most of the work in the trial with the others just following along. The only reason they had made it this far was because of Shumai.

Well, Kokichi should probably go apologize before he forgot. As long as Shumai wasn’t with Bakaito and Makiki everything would be fine.

….Kokichi was not in the mood to get attacked for trying to apologize today.

After peaking out to make sure no one was wandering around, Kokichi shot out of his room and slid down the staircase, stopping in front of Shumai’s room.

Kokichi took a second before knocking, glancing around making sure no one was around again before knocking on Shumai’s door.

“Kaito I thought we didn’t train on,” Shumai started, trailing off once he saw Kokichi. “What do you want Ouma?”

Kokichi had to hide his shock from how pissed Shuichi sounded. Kokichi hadn’t even known until the trial earlier finished that Shuichi could get angry. 

It was strange seeing the normally shy, awkward, and blunt boy now furious in front of him.

“Awww am I not allowed to talk to you Shumai,” Kokichi asked, ignoring the feeling of dread he got from having Shuichi look at him like that.

“If you’re just going to keep goofing around, I’m going back to bed.”

Shuichi started to turn around and Kokichi panicked. “Wait!”

Shuichi turned back around and glared slightly. “What?”

“I wanted to apologize,” Kokichi blurted out before Shuichi closed the door on him.

That made Shuichi pause for a second. “...You have one minute.”

Hmmm it would be hard to get everything out in a minute. Buuut it was a minute or nothing so he could at least try to apologize before Shumai slammed the door on him.

“I wanted to apologize for pushing you too far during the trial Shuichi,” Kokichi started. 

As he spoke he noticed Shuichi startle slightly at being called Shuichi. Well, it wasn’t his fault that Shumai was just so much more fun to say.

“I shouldn’t have done anything that I knew would hurt you as much as that could have. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt tho Shumai.”

“And,” Shucich asked after it seemed like Kokichi was done, which he was.

Kokichi cocked his head confused. Was there something else he needed to apologize for? He had apologized for almost hurting Shumai, so there shouldn’t be anything else he needed to apologize for.

Shuichi must have realized that Kokichi didn’t realize what he was talking about so he glared so more. “Really Ouma, you really think that there’s nothing else you need to apologize for?”

Kokichi quickly ran through his head, rocking on his heels. There was nothing else he needed to apologize to Shumai for. 

Sure there was other stuff that he had done to try to help Gonta win the trial until he lost his temper, but he shouldn’t need to apologize to Shuichi for that.

“Nothing I can think of,” Kokichi hummed, not understanding why he was still upset at him. He had apologized, that was supposed to make everything better...right?

“If you don’t realize what you still need to apologize for then maybe you deserve to be alone,” Shuichi said before slamming the door, leaving Kokichi alone.

For a few minutes, Kokichi could only stare at the door. He..couldn’t believe Shumai had said that to him. And to think...he was planning on letting him know about his plan.

After a few minutes, Kokichi stormed back to his room, ignoring the hurt he felt. Whatever his plan would work better alone anyway. He didn’t need anyone. 

It didn’t matter how much he cared for them. They would only hurt him. And he couldn’t afford to have attachments.


End file.
